


Intoxication

by sherlockholmeslives



Series: Welcome to London (One-Shots) [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockholmeslives/pseuds/sherlockholmeslives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble from the Intoxication prompt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“THIS,” he said far too loudly, as if speaking to a misbehaving, and particularly stupid, child, “is a dead person.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxication

“GOD, I’m amazed, does someone help you get dressed in the mornings? Because you can’t be doing all those buttons up by yourself. You are an IDIOT.”

 

Sherlock flung himself around dramatically, completely ignoring everyone except the dark-haired inspector, who was gaping at him in a mix of astonishment, anger and utter blind confusion.

 

“THIS,” he said far too loudly, as if speaking to a misbehaving, and particularly stupid, child, “is a _dead person.”_ He pointed to the body as if there was a chance Inspector Le _-whatever_ hadn’t seen it yet. “Somebody who IS NOT HERE, killed the dead person. Which is why they are dead _now_ , if you didn’t know. Because the other person _killed_ them.” His sentences were sharp, short, jilted. Almost like thoughts but scrambled and put out in bits and pieces without anything holding them together.

“That idiot, the one who isn’t a police man,” he pointed, “is NOT the one who killed that man,” and pointed to the body again, “who was likely _also_ an idiot, but he’s _dead_ so I can’t _check_. The basis of presumption states that he _was_ , though.”

 

Lestrade paused, trying to make sense of the barrage of words. He’d met Sherlock a number of times before, incidentally, but now Sherlock was showing up on purpose - coming _to_ crime scenes which he had no reason to be at, and so far he’d been high every time. Just because the kid ended up being right about the crimes didn’t make the situation any better (or any easier to explain to his fellow officers).

“Alright, sunshine. Calm down.” He put a firm hand on Sherlock’s jittery shoulder, trying at least to ground him for a moment. Sherlock looked at him, his pupils so flared his eyes were almost black. “Sherlock. This needs to stop.”

“-But I’m **right**!” Sherlock interrupted, glaring at Lestrade, nostrils flared.

“And it doesn’t -matter- if you’re right. You can. not. come. to. crime. scenes. like. this.”

 

Sherlock stopped, standing almost still for the first time all day. As far as Lestrade remembered, it was the stillest he’d ever seen him.

“Like this. So if not like this, then I can come. Yes?” he asked, choosing his words slowly but still somehow getting them wrong.

“If you’re clean,” Lestrade started, almost instantly regretting what he was about to say, “Then we can talk about it. ‘Might be able to work something out.”

The addict’s eyes flitted over Lestrade’s face, evaluating for a long moment before coming to a decision.

 

Sherlock grinned.


End file.
